The Infected World
by Synthesizing-Techno
Summary: The Nations agreed that the advancement in Technology was needed, it kept people happy and that's what they did. Years later everything seemed to be going fine until the androids started to go rogue and there was a virus spreading. The virus drove people completely insane, even kept some of the dead living. It's hard to trust anyone in this world. Rated M for blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

The rain continued to cascade down upon the almost dead infected earth. The continuous sounds of moans, groans, and the shuffling feet could be heard from miles on end. Technology was advanced, but was short lived. Androids were going rogue and a deadly virus was spreading like a wild fire. This was a time where it was hard to trust anyone, there were backstabbers.

The sound of feet hitting upon wet asphalt echoed in the bare city. The duo that was currently running side-by-side gave eachother a short quick glance. Not far from them there was a shelter, a shelter that they knew very well that was there. The shelter give or take was at least two blocks or three blocks away. Luck and pure wit was going to be needed for this.

Panting quite hard due to the running he let out a huff and tried to keep up, he wasn't going to let down someone who means so much in a world like this,

"Germany! Why couldn't we stay back at the old shelter.. that one was safe right?" Asked the Italian.

The blonde grunted and lightly gripped Italy's hand. They turned the first corner and he glanced at Italy,

"Nein, Italy the shelter was broken down. The place was no good, too many of them wandering around..." The German responded to Italy's question.

Weapon clentched in hand one of the men out of the two swung at the infected people who use to be part of their country. Whips would do no good, but he knew that a think metal rod or bar would do fine. THA-WHUMP could be heard as the bad hit the skull followed by a sickening sound of crackling. The creature fell down with a screech and still piecing together what had happened to it. The corpse tried to latch itself to the leg of one of the two. However, this was short lived and the German had slammed his foot down on the skull. It was dead, no doubting that.

"I bet you were a good man.." Ludwig had said as he watched the eyecolor of the infected turn normal. They were a green color, an interesting and rare color.

Italy was speechless, uncertain on how to react to what just happened. The sight was grusome, especially a death like that. At least the soul of the body was gone, they just killed the mindless outershell of it.

"Strange.." Germany had muttered, in these parts there were no androids. Though this was as far as he was seeing it.

Minutes passed as the two continued on, before they knew it they were at the shelter. Skillfully avoiding the mindless creature running amuck outside. How did the world end up like this? None of the Nations knew.

The room was dim the sound of huffing was heard. There was a door that was slammed shut and was covered with a book case. Back against the wall Germany slid down to the floor with a quiet thud, his clothes and hair were drenched. After quite some time he looked over at the Italian that was with him at the time of the outbreak.

"Italy.." He huffed out, slightly being out of breath.

The Italian looked at The German. His eyes had the look of pure terror though his body didn't display it. He nodded and let out a sigh in attempt to calm the fear that was bubbling within him.

"G-Germany?" He stuttered out, then corrected it.

"How are you feeling?" The German made no eye contact.

"Oh, uh, fine!" Italy attempted to sound happy in hopes to cheer the hopes of the tired German.

He recieved a small brief nod and a quiet grunt of satisfaction and approval. Moments of the purest of all silence have passed. The moment was both awkward and unsettling. Between the two, Ludwig let out a brief cough to break the unsettling silence.

"It's getting late, you should rest. I'll keep wat-" He was cut off by Italy who was a little sad when he heard Germany say that. "But Germany! You haven't slept in.." He paused to count, "Three or four days! That will gaurentee to drive you mad!" Germany looked at Italy and was once more about to say something to only be interupted again.

"Lo non voglio che tu sia come loro.." He muttered out

"Let me keep watch! I barely do anything, but if you won't let me then at least sleep. I don't want to be alone again." He said in a sad miserable tone of voice.

Germany stared at Italy for a short moment until he eventually gave in to the pleading Italian, "Scheibe..." He muttered under his breath. "Fine just for the night."

The Italian smiled, "Grazie"

Germany stood up on his feet and looked around the room. The room seemed to be filled with many odd things, but in many ways seemed pretty common. He looked at The smaller male and gave him a nod,

"Gern geschehen." He responded and began to look through the different rooms. Blankets or a mattress would do just fine, that's all he was asking for after all. Italy soon decided to join the search himself seeing that he didn't want to sleep on the cold hard ground. He wanted to sleep in comfort for one day and like all the days before this ever happened. The Italian saw a closet and opened it, within in the closet there were blankets. Both being rather small.

"Ve~" Italy said at first then added on, "Germany, I found something!"

Hearing Italy hollar out Germany made his way into the room where the Italian was, "Hm?" He asked at first raising a brow. In response Italy raised up a blanket. Seeing what it was he gave the other a praise, "Good job Italy, very proud." The expression on Italy's face was priceless, but it brightened his mood.

The room was once again silent except not with pure awkwardness, but calm and a relax feeling. Germany and Italy bickered about the blanket. The German insisted that the Italian should have it, but Italy insisted it should be the other way around. Eventually Italy convinced Germany they should share the blanket.

"Buonanotte." He quietly said as he cuddled up close to the Blonde.

"Gute Nacht ." The tired German responded and did not bother to protest what Italy was doing. The reoccuring thought that he had though as he slowly drifted off. How was everyone else fairing? How was Prussia? He knew his brother wasn't with him at the time. Probably with his two friends.

**Translations:**

1.) Nein - No / German

2.) Grazie - Thanks / Italian

3.) Gern geschehen - You;re welcome / German

4.) Lo non voglio che tu sia come loro - I don't want you to be like them. / Italian

5.) Scheiße - Shit / German

6.) Buonanotte - Goodnight / Italian

7.) Gute Nacht - Goodnight / German


	2. Chapter 2

The relaxing sound of birds could be heard faintly as both German and Italian slept peacefully together. The feeling was actually quite nice and the sleep was needed for the two, especially the slumbering German. Rain from the previous day had left the world outside drenched with water from the grey clouds above. However the rain that had lasted for days on hand had stopped, today was relatively sunny.

Despite the break the two were given, Germany still woke up early. Taking a few minutes to adjust he had quitely glanced at the Italian who was sleeping away. His facial expression appeared so calm as if nothing had happened. Germany didn't know exactly how he felt about that, but he supposed seeing someone else seeming so innocent was just as good. He continued to look a bit longer to find the Italian to stir in the midst of his sleep.

He looked away not wanting to appear as a creep and with that though he slowly attempted to slip away as carefully as he could. With a gentle touch that he had mustered up, he laid the Italian gently down. He then waited for a moment to see if he had woken the other up. The response he got was a slumbering Italy. In many ways the German was jealous that the Italian could do this, just relax and let your worries go, that he admired though he would never say it.

"Du siehst so unschuldig, es ist bewundernswert..." The German said quitely not wanting to disturb the sleeping Italian.

German then turned away from Italy and stood upon his feet. He planned on seeing what this house had to offer to the team of two. Being quiet he wandered around the household they claimed as their current shelter, he wanted something or just plain anything. Perhaps the house held hidden foods, canned goods, but he knew very well not to get his hopes up. He started to walk down the hallway, the occasional flickering of the landscape screen catching his own attention here and there.

Seeing the first doorway from the hallway he had opened it. He peered in being cautious as he could possibly be, the house was never given a good look through. There nothing that could mean a threat, that was a good sign, he noted. The room was lined with digital panels that would be considered books, there was a window the outlooked the outside of the city. He walked in and left the door open, he began to dig through any possible nook and cranny of the room.

"Do you hold anything of importance?" He had huffed.

The room held nothing that they highly required for survival. He was not use to the fact that since mainly most of the earth's populations were dieing out this meant there was no people to be apart of a Nation. This meant they were like normal people, they could die at any moment and the thought was unsettling to him. This was something that he truly feared and the thought of loosing someone was something else he had feared. If one had to explain, it would be Italy or even his own brother Prussia. The two had been side by side through thick and thin.

"I hope you're fine Prussia, I will find you someday." He had practically said to no one as he left the room.

In the midst of closing the door and walking through the house again he was greeted by Italy who looked as if he had woken up. This startled the German and Germany let out a sigh of relief as he realized who it was. However, the Italian didn't catch on that he had startled Germany until after a few minutes,

"Spiacente, Germany!" Italy said quickly.

"Don't do that next time, and it's fine." Germany said.

The two had locked eye contact and they kept the hold for a few minutes. Eventually the two had just decided to wander back out towards the front room. Italy had sat there in silence as he watched Germany look through their supplies, they were running out of food and medicine. They had one morcel of bread that the two had decided to split. They had half container of rubbing alchohol and wraps. The bandage wraps were good, the rubbing alchohol however wasn't.

It was obvious the two needed to head out again. They could stay one more night in their temporary shelter before moving on to the next place. They needed to gather supplies such as medicine and especially food, though those two things were rather scarce. Normally in their futuristic world they would auto-refill, but that function had stopped weeks ago.

"We need to gather supplies." Germany stated.

"Oh, sí supplies." Italy nodded, understanding.

After the understanding of what they planned on doing, the two have gathered their supplies once more. Germany had moved their bookshelf blockade away from the entrance and opened the door. The metal rod gripped within his hands and prepared for action. The door was closed and the two made a move on to find a pharmecy and a store that still carried food. Hopefully this little trip would be easy for the both of them.

**Translations:**

1.) Du siehst so unschuldig, es ist bewundernswert - You're so innocent, it's admirable / German

2.) Spiacente - Sorry / Italian


End file.
